Queen of Hearts
by Bloodyrose666
Summary: Cloud is having a very crappy birthday. Can Squall cheer him up? R&R! Involves, um... Read it and you'll find out...
1. Chapter 1

And yet another first: cross dressing! I, personally, want Cloud's outfit for Halloween or something like that. It's pimp to the max! But it's still a first, so if I screw up, don't shoot me...

**Queen of Hearts**

A very weary, very tired, very frustrated Cloud Strife staggered through the door of the apartment he shared with his best friend, Squall Leonhart, collapsing on the couch and picking up a plastic glass, hurling it across the room, watching in satisfaction as it hit the opposite wall and fell to the floor.

Squall, who had been in the kitchen, peered out from behind the open fridge door. He watched Cloud kick the coffee table, only to grab his foot in pain and hiss through closed teeth. Squall raised an eyebrow. "What happened?"

Cloud shook his head and muttered, "Nothing..."

Squall laughed. "I majored in psychology, Cloud. I'm no idiot."

Cloud glared at the man. "I had a shitty day, all right?"  
Squall walked over and sat down on a chair across from the blonde. "Tell me what all happened, baby."

Cloud frowned. "I was late to work, I missed the board meeting, I got yelled at, Cid wouldn't back off, and Sephiroth grabbed my _ass_! Oh, and to top it all off, my lunch got stolen, so I had nothing to eat all day! It was just _shit_!"

Squall pouted. "I'm sorry to hear that. And on your _birthday_, too! What a shame!"

Cloud looked at Squall and raised an eyebrow. "My birthday?"

Squall nodded sorrowfully. "Yeah... And I even got you something! But if you don't want it..."

Cloud looked suspicious. "What is it?"

Squall clucked and shook his head. "It's a surprise, but if you don't want it..."

Cloud leaned forward. "I want it."

Squall raised an eyebrow. "Do you? Then you'll have to promise me something."

Cloud nodded fervently. "I will!"  
Squall grinned. "You have to wear it until I say you can take it off."

Cloud looked surprised but agreed, curious. "All... All right."

Squall held a bag out to Cloud, a perverse smile playing across his handsome face. "Here you go. Go try it on."

Cloud looked suspicious but went into the bathroom anyway, his curiosity overwhelming his usual stoic nature and forcing him into the bathroom. After about ten minutes, Cloud called out softly, his voice full of embarrassment. "Squall... I don't think I want to come out..."

Squall replied, his thoughts lecherous and more than slightly perverse. "Why not, Cloud?"

"These... These clothes... Squall, why do I have to wear them?"

Squall, by now laughing to himself, shook his head fondly. "Because we'll have tons of _fun_, Cloud, and I know how much you like fun."

Cloud's voice drifted back, wavering slightly as his modesty began to crumble. "Sq-Squall... I... You're going to laugh at me!"

Squall frowned. "I picked it out, Blondie. I'm not going to laugh. Come on."

Cloud opened the door and poked his head out. "Squall..."

Squall gestured to his friend. "Come on out. I want to see you."

Cloud walked out of the bathroom, covering his chest modestly. Squall stood up and surveyed the blonde, his expression full of lust. Cloud was dressed in a short, frilly black and red skirt which rode up in the back, revealing a skimpy black thong. His shirt was low cut, a corset of a kind, which clung to his chest and stomach, and was just as frilly as the skirt. He was wearing a pair of skinny stilettos, along with hosing and garters, and he was crossing his arms over his chest, trying to cover his nudity from Squall.

Squall inspected Cloud closely and then stepped back, his expression one of utmost satisfaction. "You look _delicious_, Cloud... Absolutely _divine_..."

Cloud shook his head, still trying to cover the exposed parts of his body. "No... No, I don't. I'm too skinny, and nothing is good about me."

Squall frowned and stepped forward, his expression sorrowful. "No, Cloud. You're the most beautiful person on Earth." The brunette moved even closer to Cloud, pushing a stray lock of hair off of his eye and smiling as the boy flinched. "Your eyes are amazing..." He ran his hands lower, over the man's chest, and his smile broadened. "You've got the body of a god..."-his hands found Cloud's crotch- "and you're _very_ well-endowed."

Cloud stared up at Squall, his expression one of adoration. Then, with one fluid movement, he kissed the brunette on the lips solidly, unflinchingly. Squall looked slightly surprised, then aroused, as he allowed himself to drink in the taste of the older man. Finally, he pulled away and grinned. "We're going to play a little game, Cloud."

Cloud nodded, intrigued. Squall went and sat down on the couch, watching Cloud, his eyes half-glazed in lust. "Come here, Cloud."

Cloud obliged, walking over to the man and standing before him obediently. Squall's smile broadened until Cloud, an English major, was reminded of the Cheshire Cat from _Alice in Wonderland._ "Good, Cloud. Now... On your knees."

Cloud dropped to his knees before the man, curiosity still overwhelming him. Squall proceeded with his next set of instructions. "Remove my pants."

Cloud pulled the brunette's pants down and off, flinging them to one side. Then Squall was tangling a hand in Cloud's hair and pulling the boy downwards until the blonde was level with his semi-hard cock. Squall grinned perversely and uttered one word. "Suck."

Cloud positioned himself over the man, then looked up at Squall, blue eyes wide. "What... What do I do?"

Squall laughed in disbelief. "You haven't done this before?"  
Cloud shook his head. "I'm actually straight."

Squall snorted. "You're on your knees in front of another man in a Gothic Lolita outfit, about to give me head. How straight _are_ you, really?"

Cloud blushed, looked down at Squall's cock, and then looked back up at Squall. "You've got a point there... But seriously, what do I do?"

"Somebody's done this to you before, right?"  
Cloud nodded. "Yeah."

Squall smiled. "Then just do what they did. But don't try anything fancy, because if you choke on anything and the cops show up... That would be hard to explain, don't you think? And surely you don't want to die in _that_ outfit."

Cloud looked down at his clothes and raised an eyebrow. "Yeah... Definitely not..."

Squall beamed down at the blonde. "Continue, please."

Cloud began to lick Squall's cock experimentally, running his tongue over the slowly hardening organ as if tasting it. He ran his tongue all the way down the member, stopping only once to suck on Squall's balls (A/N: Ha, that rhymes!), an action which elicited a moan of delight from the brunette. Becoming more secure, Cloud ran his tongue over the head of Squall's dick, tasting the pearl of pre-cum that had formed there. Finally, he took Squall's cock into his mouth, pushing it in deeper every passing second.

Squall stared down at the man, his eyes clouded with desire. "Open... Open your throat up more..."

Cloud nodded, the bobbing motion of his head further arousing Squall and causing the younger man to cry out with pleasure. "Cl... Cloud!"

Cloud continued to bob his head, moving Squall's cock in and out of his throat with such fervor that Squall almost thought that he had died and gone to heaven. He was pushed to a near orgasm but caught himself before he came. He pulled out of Cloud's mouth, causing the blonde to stare up at him, wondering what he had done wrong.

Squall grabbed Cloud's arm and dragged him into his bedroom, forcing him onto the bed and flipping his skirt up. He grabbed a bottle of lube off of the dresser and unhooked Cloud's thong, throwing it to the side unceremoniously. He prepared Cloud generously and knelt on the bed. "You ready, whore?"

Cloud flinched at this but managed to whimper, "Y... Yes..."

Squall forced a finger into Cloud's ass, wiggling it around in a futile attempt to loosen him up. "You ever had anything in you, Cloud?"

"N-no..."

"Not even a finger?"

Cloud shook his head, drawing a coo of delight out of Squall. "You're so _tight_... I can't wait!"

Cloud whimpered again, and Squall took this as leave to stick another finger into the man's tight ass. He began to move his fingers out of the blonde rapidly, and Cloud moaned. Soon two fingers increased to three, and within moments, Cloud was crying out, the pain and the pleasure mingling to leave him dumbfounded.

Squall suddenly withdrew his fingers, pulling a gasp of disappointment from Cloud. Then Squall was positioning his rather large cock at Cloud's entrance and pushing it in slowly, too slowly for Cloud. The blonde rolled his hips back onto Squall, impaling himself on the younger man and screaming at the fire that started in his ass and fled into every other part of his body.

Squall's voice was at his ear, soft and throaty and deliciously lustful. "I'm going to start moving, Cloud. You ready?"

Cloud nodded, and Squall began moving in and out of him slowly. Cloud whimpered at the slow pace and gasped. "Ha... Harder, Squall! I... I'm not a g-girl!"

Squall shrugged and pulled his cock almost all the way out of his roommate, slamming back in with such force that Cloud cried out loudly. Squall grasped Cloud's cock and began to pump in time with his thrusts, and finally Cloud whimpered. "I... I'm gonna cum!"

And then his seed was spilling all over Squall's hand, coating both his cock and the brunette's fingers with the sticky substance. Squall came in Cloud's ass a split second later, pulling out and surveying the mixture of semen and blood that was seeping out of the gasping blonde's hole.

When Cloud stared up at Squall with eyes that clearly said, "I've had enough," Squall merely smirked and shook his head. "No way. We've still got a couple games to play." Producing two sets of handcuffs and what looked like six large beads on thread, he grinned. "And I plan on having tons of _fun_ with you before the night is over."

So? How was it? Adequate? And yes, the next chapter will contain bondage and toys. Sorry... Got a bunch of kinks I'm just now learning about. Cloud's still in his sexy little dress... I wouldn't mind have someone else join them eventually... Review and tell me who you think! So far the choices are Sephi, Seifer, Sora, Riku, and Hayner. But I'm open to others! Even a chick... But it has to be Kairi or Tifa... Maybe Yuffie. I can't stand the others. We _could_ throw in a guy _and_ a girl! Foursome! So... Yeah. Vote for which guy, girl, or combo of the former, and I'll tally up the votes, which should show up in Chapter Three. But remember! It's _you_ who can change what I write.


	2. Chapter 2

All right. So far, Sora's in the lead for the men and Yuffie's in the lead for women. (Posted this on Deviant art, too, so I'm counting those as well.) And if you forgot, this chapter, we've got some bondage (handcuffs, beads, crap like that...) I know, I know. Terribly naughty. Well, enjoy!

**Chapter Two**

Squall kissed Cloud softly on the lips as he cuffed the older man to the bed. The blonde was shaking, and quite badly at that, and he was staring up at Squall with wide eyes. When Squall had securely fastened Cloud to the bed, he smiled. "You'll be fine. You trust me, don't you?"  
Cloud looked doubtful. "After what clothes you've put me in, I don't know so much."

Cloud was still in the sexy lolita dress that Squall had tricked him into, the back of which was stained a light pink, a mixture of blood and semen. Squall grinned down at the blonde. "Would you like to be blindfolded?"

Cloud shook his head fervently, and Squall shrugged. "All right, your loss!"

He grabbed the bottle of lube and six beads off of the nightstand and prepared Cloud roughly, taking no heed of his 'injuries'. When Cloud whimpered in pain as the lube stung his cut insides, Squall smacked the boys ass harshly. "Shut up."

Cloud fell silent, his heart racing as he realized that Squall was definitely not going to be as gentle as he was before. Squall popped one of the large beads into Cloud's ass, smirking at the rather crisp noise it made. He repeated this until every bead was in the blonde's rectum, the very end of the thread sticking out. Cloud, writhing on the bed, cried out, "I'm so _full_, Squall... No more, please..."

Squall laughed maliciously and positioned himself at the man's entrance. Cloud's eyes widened and he curled up as best as he could. "N-no... Squall, it'll hurt..."

Squall pouted. "Doll... It'll feel so good once you adjust, though! Remember how good it was last time? You came all over!"

Cloud moaned but uncurled, allowing Squall entrance to his stretched ass. Squall grinned and eased his cock in beside the beads, stretching Cloud's ass to its fullest. Cloud whimpered and struggled, screaming out, "It hurts!"

Squall slapped the older mans ass again, harder than before, leaving it red and stinging. "If you let me start moving, it'll feel good!"

Squall began to slam in and out of the blonde, feeling the man began to tear beneath him. His balls began to slap against Cloud's ass, and he realized that there would be a bruise there in the morning. This aroused him even more and he moaned, calling out Cloud's name.

Cloud was so hard, so entirely erect, but he couldn't do anything about it. There was no way, what with his hands cuffed to the bed and all. He wanted to come, even as he felt himself start to bleed. Gazing down his body at Squall, he realized that he was totally, utterly, head over heels in love with this man. He blushed, an odd thing for the situation he was in, and as Squall continued to pound in and out, his cock starting to hit that one spot inside of him, Cloud felt himself start to say it. "Sq... Squall...?"

Squall threw his head back, coming deep inside of Cloud. He finished up and pulled out, staring down at the blonde, his expression holding a certain amount of love. "What?"  
Cloud smiled and shook his head. "Nothing... Never mind."

Squall looked disappointed. "You didn't come."

Cloud shook his head. "It's all right, I swear."

Squall frowned. "Nonsense." Popping the beads painfully out of Cloud and starting to smirk when the now familiar mixture of blood and semen dripped out, leaving Cloud's now wide hole to sucker and gasp in the chilly air of the bedroom, the brunette climbed off of the bed and went over to his room, returning a few minutes later with a thick purple vibrator.

Cloud's eyes widened. This thing was far larger than Squall's cock, and he found himself a little frightened. Squall must have noticed, because he pecked Cloud on the lips lovingly and muttered, "It's all right, babe."

Cloud nodded doubtfully, and Squall pushed the vibrator into the blonde's anus, flicking it on so delightful little vibrations were moving through Cloud's entire body. Squall straddled his roommate and began to lick the man's nipples, feeling them stiffen and stand at attention beneath his tongue.

When both rosebud's were erect, Squall bit down hard on the left one, drawing a painful gasp from Cloud and a small pearl of blood from his nipple. Squall lapped up the blood with exuberance, his expression ecstatic. "You taste so _good_, Cloud... God, I could just eat you right now..."

Cloud, in his sex-induced haze, muttered, "Please don't eat me, Squall... I'm not tasty..."

Squall grinned and chomped down on the blonde's other nipple, drawing another rivulet of blood from the man. "But you _are_, Cloud... You're absolutely _delicious_..."

Cloud moaned. "No... No... Squall!"

The vibrator was doing its job. Cloud was so pleasantly aroused that he hadn't noticed Squall slipping down to his cock. When the wet cavern suddenly took him, Cloud cried out in pleasured surprise and bucked into Squall's mouth. Squall began to move up and down, allowing Cloud to force his cock down into his throat and pleasure himself. Suddenly, Cloud came, his salty sperm dripping down Squall's throat and causing the brunette to purr around the member in his mouth.

Squall finally pulled away and moved to free Cloud from the handcuffs. Cloud squirmed slightly when he was free. "The vibrator, Squall..."

Squall nodded and removed the fake penis from Cloud's overstuffed ass, laughing softly as the blonde collapsed on the bed, cum seeping from his hole, totally exhausted. Squall smiled and cuddled up beside the blonde, placing a protective arm around his waist and running it across Cloud's abs. "Cloud... You know why I did this?"  
Cloud shook his head. "No..."

Squall buried his face in Cloud's spiky hair and mumbled something unintelligible. Cloud took the hand on his stomach, entwining his fingers with Squall's and whispering, "What?"

Squall was about to answer when two voices rang out from the entrance to the apartment. A male and a female, both in their young twenties, and both sounding suspiciously happy. "Happy birthday, Cloud!"

Cloud rolled over and stared at Squall, who grinned. "You want to call them in?"

* * *

So... Far shorter than the last chapter, but now you know something! It's definitely a foursome! So get your votes in and I'll tally them up and have some fun! Now... The last chapters have been updated quickly because I have a laptop, but I have bad news. This is a laptop for Chemistry, which I have to turn in on Tuesday. Which means no more quick updates. If my parents found some of the stuff I write... -cuts throat- But I'll still update as fast as I can! And last time I updated, I was a Cadet Airman First Class in the AFJROTC(Air Force Junior Reserved Officer Training Corps) unit at my school. Now, I'm a Cadet Second Lieutenant! Wow! I went from enlisted to officer in a few days! How cool is that? 


	3. Chapter 3

Boku no Sexual Harassment gives a new meaning to the phrase 'drunk off your ass'… shiver But it was real hot. Okay… The votes are in and… It's Sora and Yuffie! Keep in mind that these votes are also based off of various PM's I received, so those of you who look at the reviews and say, well, jeez, it sure doesn't look like that, there's a reason for Sora and Yuffie. Oh… And keep in mind, this is actually my first straight sex scene (well, straight-ish) and even though I am a female, I don't know all of the technical mumbo jumbo. So if I start talkin' dirty… Sorry!

**Chapter Three**

Squall managed to call out, "Guys, in here!" before Cloud slammed a hand over his mouth in apparent shock. But it was far too late. Sora and Yuffie, two of Cloud's students, had appeared in the door to the bedroom, and they stared at Cloud and Squall in shock. Sora, especially, seemed surprised by this unexpected revelation.

Squall merely removed Cloud's hand from his mouth and grinned. Cloud, who was blushing a furious shade of crimson, hid his face in Squall's chest just as the younger man said, "You two want to join us?"

Yuffie was naked before anyone could react. Sora, however, was not as eager to just jump in bed with one of his teachers. He lingered near the door, his blue eyes uncertain, until a naked and sexy Squall came over and physically carried him to the king-sized behemoth of a bed.

Yuffie was playing with Cloud's semi-erect cock when Squall pushed her down. She grinned up at him. "What do you want to play, sensei?"

Squall grinned back. "Double penetration."

The girl's eyes widened, but it was too late to object. Squall had placed himself at her entrance and was slipping inside slowly. When his cock was finally all the way in, he grinned down at her. "Cloud, your turn. What do you want? Her mouth or her ass?"

Cloud, unsure, watched as Squall rolled over so that Yuffie was on top, as if on her knees, and crawled forward. He positioned himself at her ass and forced his way inside, finding pleasure in the loud moan she let go.

Sora moved around to her head and placed his hard cock in her face. She took it without objection, and all three men began to move in rhythm. Yuffie was being jerked about but was mewling in pleasure, especially when Squall began to tongue her small, perky breasts.

Yuffie came violently seconds before Cloud and Squall did. When the two men released, they came inside of her, and she shivered. She felt so _full_…

Sora, the youngest, was lat to come. He pulled out of Yuffie a mere moment before coming and instead came all over her face. The girl moaned and collapsed on top of Squall, who moved out from beneath her and grinned at Cloud. "Isn't it more fun with other people?"

Cloud blushed, and Squall directed his attention to Sora. The twenty year old noticed Squall looking at him and blushed. "What?"  
Squall grinned. "Your turn, honey."

* * *

Augh! So short! But I guess writing straight sex isn't quite my forte… I'm just not used to it! So we're back to the gay stuff next chappie, I swear! Although it might get a little, uh, rape-y later on, especially with Sora. R & R please! 


End file.
